1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a signal strength display device for wireless Hub, and more particularly to a wireless transmission Hub used in Local Area Network (LAN). The signal strength display device is disposed on a mother unit or daughter unit of the wireless Hub to display the strength of the wirelessly transmitted signals between the mother unit and daughter unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional the Hub used in Local Area Network (LAN) can be divided into cable transmission Hub and wireless transmission Hub. With respect to the wireless Hub 1, a wireless mother unit (referred to as mother unit hereinafter) 2 cooperates with multiple wireless daughter units or wireless network interface cards (referred to as daughter units hereinafter) 3. FIG. 1 shows the signal transmission of a conventional wireless Hub. The mother unit 2 generally via a network cable 4 is connected to the Host 5 or the network server. The daughter units 3 are connected with desktop personal computers 6 or notebooks distributed all around. The mother unit 2 and daughter units 3 wirelessly transmit data to each other without using network line 4. This is quite convenient. However, in the case that there are a number of widely distributed daughter units 3, the mother unit 2 must be located in an optimal position to wirelessly connect with all the daughter units 3.
In general, the daughter units 3 are fixed in certain positions, while the mother unit 2 must be positioned in an optimal location to wirelessly connect with most of the daughter units 3 for data transmission. However, both the mother unit and daughter units of the existent wireless Hub cannot truly indicate the signal strength in a certain position. Accordingly, it is impossible to locate the best position where the mother unit 2 should be placed. Moreover, the place where the mother unit 2 is positioned will affect the speed and correctness of data transmission between the mother unit 2 and the daughter units 3. Therefore, a mother unit 2 is additionally disposed in the connection position of the wireless transmission of the mother unit 2 and daughter units 3 so as to ensure correct transmission of the data. This leads to waste of resource.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to develop a signal strength display device for wireless Hub. The display device is disposed on the mother unit or daughter unit to show the wireless transmission signal strength. In a state that most of the daughter units are connected, an optimal location of the mother unit can be quickly found.